


И стал свет

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, ангстовый крэк, все умерли, но все закончилось хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не выдумывай, Аллен. Что важнее: ты или мир?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	И стал свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Char Wars 2012 за команду Аллена.

И сказал Бог: да будет свет.   
И стал свет.   
И увидел Бог свет, что он хорош, и отделил Бог свет от тьмы.  
  
Глупо завидовать Богу, но порой Аллену очень хотелось, чтобы он с такой же легкостью мог отделить свет от тьмы, плохое от хорошего, зерна от плевел. Себя от Четырнадцатого. Единым жестом. Сколько проблем могло бы сразу решиться!   
«Извини, не в этот раз», – мягко усмехнулся Нэа у него в голове. Аллен не ответил. Это он знал и сам.  
  
Он не сразу поверил, что пустил Четырнадцатого по своей воле, хотя доказательств ему предъявили более чем достаточно. Кем надо быть, чтобы с такой готовностью отказаться от самого себя в пользу какой-то неведомой – не своей! – цели, будь она хоть трижды спасительной и благой? «Не выдумывай, Аллен. Что важнее: ты или мир?» – возразил ему тогда Четырнадцатый, и Аллену нечего было ответить: все казалось очевидным, а проверить наверняка он уже не мог. Себя он знал отлично и не сомневался, что и прежний Аллен мог руководствоваться такой идеей. Единственное, чего в себе тогдашнем Аллен понять никак не мог, – с чего он вообще взял, что Четырнадцатый – спасение, а не проклятие? Он ведь совсем не знал его, когда встретил всего израненного в темноте рабочего квартала. Тот утверждал, что спасет мир, наверное, даже доказал, что способен на это, да только теперь Аллен уже все забыл. А то, что было известно о теперешнем Четырнадцатом, не внушало особого доверия - он не то чтобы славился милосердием, да и Граф добавлял подозрений со своими публичными признаниями в любви. Все было чересчур запутано, чтобы точно судить о том, верное ли решение он тогда принял. Да и могло ли в той ситуации найтись верное решение?  
  
Был еще Канда. Канда, который от души ненавидел Четырнадцатого. Если до этого Аллен порой думал, что Канда ненавидит его самого, это было просто ничто по сравнению с тем гадливым отвращением, которое Канда питал к их предполагаемому спасителю. У него даже лицо менялось, когда тот просачивался сквозь треснувшую маску «Аллена» – пусть даже только насмешливо дернувшимся уголком губ, приподнятой бровью, мягкими морщинками в уголках глаз. Канда чувствовал его на раз – и не переносил его на дух. Почему-то это настораживало Аллена больше всего, хотя он и сам этому удивлялся. Если бы он подозревал всех, кого ненавидит Канда, список мог бы насчитывать не меньше сотни человек. Но ничего поделать с собой он не мог: слишком часто приходилось полагаться на чутье Канды во время миссий.  
  
«Зря ты мне не веришь. Если бы ты меньше сопротивлялся, Граф уже был бы побежден», – с укором бросил как-то раз Четырнадцатый. – «Видел это побоище в Провансе? Конечно, видел. Орден недосчитался половины экзорцистов. Можешь не сомневаться: это произошло по твоей вине». Он смотрел из глубины глаз Аллена в зеркале и, наверное, осуждающе покачивал головой.   
\- Да, потому что мы точно знаем, что уж ты-то не устроишь что-нибудь похуже, – процедил кто-то из-за спины, и Аллена схватили за волосы и окунули головой в раковину с холодной водой. – Недомерок, держал бы ты паразита на привязи, он слишком много разговаривает.  
  
Следующие полчаса Аллен был занят перебранкой с Кандой, но слова Четырнадцатого так и засели в нем ядовитой занозой. А если занозу вовремя не вытащить, она имеет свойство вызывать воспаление.  
  
\- Может, он все-таки прав? – еле слышно спросил Аллен. Они с Кандой стояли на полуразрушенном козырьке бывшего городского музея Пьомбино. Вокруг открывался вид на руины центральной части города, расцвеченные пятнами крови и изредка попадавшимися человеческими останками. Если бы от погибших акума тоже что-то оставалось, пейзаж мог оказаться еще разнообразнее. – Может быть, мне и правда стоит...  
Канда молча и устало отвесил ему подзатыльник вместо ответа. Аллен решил, что тогда, возможно, было просто не лучшее время для дискуссий.  
  
Другого времени так и не наступило: в следующей же битве жертвой оказался уже Канда. «Прости, что не успел тебя убить», – с кривой ухмылкой выдавил он, а уже через мгновение его регенерация окончательно отказала. Секунда за секундой с его тела стекали песчинки, пока весь он не рассыпался в грязно-фиалковую пыль, уже через мгновение начавшую буреть. Аллен растерянно смотрел на потрескавшийся холмик, еще сохранявший знакомые очертания, и машинально пытался собрать ладонями расползавшиеся пылинки, удержать их, слепить Канду заново, словно ему снова было пять лет, а Мана оставил его играть в песочнице. Бесполезно. Снова -бесполезно. Резкий шквал ветра взметнул пыль в воздух, наполнил его горьковатой взвесью. Аллен сделал вдох и закашлялся нервным смешком: что, если он вдохнет в себя Канду, и в его теле появится третий жилец? Уж Канда-то точно мог придумать, что им делать. По крайней мере, куда всем нужно идти, он всегда знал.  
  
Без Канды сопротивление имело куда меньше смысла.   
«А я мог бы его вернуть», – сочувственно улыбнулся Четырнадцатый. – «Хочешь? Правда, ты этого уже не увидишь. Или ты снова будешь думать только о себе?»  
Он был неправ: Аллен никогда не думал о себе – не так он был устроен – и именно это до сих пор держало его на плаву. Он думал о Линали, о Джонни, обо всех своих друзьях из Ордена, которые так в него верили. Просто… что, если они ошибались? Что, если Аллен и так чересчур затянул все дело? Проще было пожертвовать собой, чем наблюдать за тем, как все они гибнут один за другим. Так, как погиб Канда.  
  
И Аллен решился.  
  
Вопреки уверениям Четырнадцатого, он не исчез полностью. Он просто потерял способность проявлять свое присутствие, но не наблюдать за происходящим. Словно где-то в его собственной голове имелась тесная тюремная камера, в которой был заключен настоящий Аллен, без малейшей возможности на что-либо повлиять. Если раньше он имел право на бунт, мог вышвырнуть чужие мысли из головы и ненадолго забыть о помехах в сознании, то теперь, раз он сам отказался от существования, ни о чем таком не было и речи. Немного странно было следить за собственным телом, которое творит что ему вздумается, но, по крайней мере, теперь он мог проверить, насколько его решение было правильным.   
  
И он не мог бы ошибиться фатальнее.   
  
Строго говоря, ошибся не только он: виновны были и Мариан Кросс, и Мана, и даже инспектор Рувелье – хотя его сложно было в том заподозрить. Возможно, даже не прими Аллен окончательное решение, финал все равно был предопределен заранее, и сопротивление рано или поздно было бы сломлено. Просто тем, кто сознательно дал Нэа карт-бланш, в этом сценарии оказался сам Аллен, и ему некого было винить, кроме себя. Теперь он был даже отчасти рад, что обещание вернуть Канду Нэа так и не сдержал. Канде бы все это очень не понравилось.  
  
\- Знаешь, как проще всего спасти этот мир? – терпеливо втолковывал Четырнадцатый какому-то обезумевшему от страха искателю. – Уничтожить его. Вместе с Графом и Ноями, вместе с Ватиканом, Орденом и людьми. Мир – это огромная куча мусора. Знаешь, что делают с мусором? Его сжигают. Тут не нужны сантименты. Сожалею, но это не последний оплот милых сердцу воспоминаний, как думает Бог. Я всегда им с Графом это твердил, но они не хотели меня слушать.   
\- Ч-что ты такое? – полузакрыв глаза, заикался несчастный искатель, еле ворочая языком. Аллен затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа. Больше он ничего не мог сделать – только понять, пусть и с опозданием, почему все должно было пойти не так.  
\- У меня много имен и еще больше личин. – Нэа одарил его светлой улыбкой. – Но мне больше всего нравится имя «Люцифер».  
  
Сердце Аллена ухнуло вниз, куда-то на уровень пола его клетушки. Все они так сильно хотели победить Графа, что привели на землю Антихриста. Клин вышибают клином – не так ли? Разумеется, но сначала стоит проверить, не обернется ли второй клин ядерной бомбой. Иногда благие намерения рискуют закончиться классическим исходом в самом буквальном его смысле.   
  
\- Я только хотел, чтобы ты к нам вернулся, – хрипел Граф, уткнувшись небритой щекой в сухую землю. Он вдруг решил сменить любимый карикатурный облик на более цивильный образ импозантного джентльмена – только с пиджаком разобраться не успел, отчего оказался завернут в фиолетовый сюртук размером со сдутый дирижабль. Шею джентльмена слегка придавливал каблук сапога Аллена.  
\- Знаю, но я уже сказал, что нет, – с нажимом ответил Нэа. С нажимом в голосе увеличилось давление каблука, и Граф беспокойно задергался.  
\- Я был готов простить тебе смерть остальных Ноев! – взвыл Граф с мольбой. – Мы могли бы править миром вместе, мои акума бы тебе подчинились!  
\- В том и проблема, – виновато пожал плечами Четырнадцатый. – Я не хочу править миром. Я хочу, чтобы его больше не было – и все. – С этими словами он с хрустом надавил каблуком последний раз.  
  
Глаза Графа стремительно пустели.  
  
Тысячелетний Граф умер. Да здравствует Граф Четырнадцатый? Правда, к тому времени не осталось никого, кто мог бы отпраздновать смену власти. Сначала никого. Потом и ничего.  
  
С опустевшим миром Четырнадцатый управился за семь дней – видимо, на сей раз ломать оказалось сложнее, чем строить – или же у Бога просто было больше мастерства. Аллен никогда не пытался представить, как может выглядеть бесконечность, и уж тем более предпочел бы не видеть ее вживую. Его никто не спрашивал. Что ж, это казалось достаточным наказанием за ошибку.   
  
Посреди слепой давящей черноты остались только они. И тогда Четырнадцатый обратился к Аллену – впервые после того, как наступило начало конца. До того он ни намеком не обозначал, что знает о его присутствии.  
\- Я закончил свою часть работы. – «Если это лишь часть, то что же тогда окажется целым», подумалось Аллену. – Ау? Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
\- Это что-то меняет? – устало осведомился Аллен – вернее, то, что к тому времени осталось от Аллена. Клубок воспаленной взбудораженной совести и вины, который по недоразумению носил то же имя.  
\- Тебе совсем неинтересно, почему ты не исчез? – удивился Нэа. Аллен промолчал. – Зря. Вообще-то ты еще не исполнил свою роль. Прости, я не сказал тебе всей правды. На самом деле из нас действительно должен остаться только один, но это буду не я. Это будешь ты.  
\- Почему? – вяло спросил Аллен.   
\- Я умею только разрушать, – доверительно поведал Четырнадцатый, – а разрушать здесь уже нечего. Хочешь знать, что будет дальше? Догадайся! – шепнул он и замолчал навсегда.  
  
Аллен остался с безвременьем один на один. Что он мог сделать – теперь, когда вокруг не было никого и ничего, когда он потерял все и сам оказался тому причиной?   
В голову настойчиво толкалось что-то полузабытое, и он даже засмеялся от того, насколько все оказалось просто.   
  
И сказал Аллен Уолкер: да будет свет.  
И стал свет.


End file.
